Aburrimiento
by Jigoku no Onna
Summary: Lo que hace Usui  y sus hormonas  para ayudar a su querida Kaichou en un dia de odioso aburrimiento.One-Shot Lime.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Maid-sama no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara.

Hice este fic porque me cansé de esperar a que algo así pasara entre ellos, así de simple. *u*

Empecé a ver este anime hace unos días y me encantó. Se lo recomendé a mi amiga edi-chan y se obsesionó.

¡Usui es tan lindo!, ¿Quien no querría un novio así? es todo un príncipe azul.

Debo aclarar que es la primera vez que escribo algo así...espero que les guste...XP

* * *

*ABURRIMIENTO*

-¡Bienvenido amo!-exclamó Misaki haciendo una leve reverencia ante el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, ésa era su rutina y ya se había acostumbrado, así que no tenia inconveniente en hacerlo. Claro que, si no fuera Usui el chico al que saludaba seria mil veces mejor.

En la cara del chico se dibujó una sonrisa que demostraba lo divertido que era para él esa situación. Misaki lo guió a la mesa que siempre ocupaba, tomó su orden y se marchó a la cocina. Volvió diez minutos después con lo que le habían pedido.

-¿Te sucede algo Misa-chan?-preguntó Usui.

Misaki estaba extraña, mas de lo usual. La había observado detenidamente desde su llegada y había notado un toque de aburrimiento en la expresión de su cara, aunque ella se esforzaba en disimularlo.

-Hn? No, nada

-No me mientas. Podrás engañar a los demás, pero a mi no.

Misaki hizo ademán de irse pero Usui la jaló para que no huyera. Realmente estaba interesado en saber que le ocurría. La maid suspiró. Odiaba tener que admitir que lo que Usui decía era verdad.

-Como odio que tengas razón. ¬_¬

-Lo sé. n_n

…

-Y bien?

-Es solo…aburrimiento.

-Hn? o_O?

-Bueno, es que, últimamente mi vida se ha vuelto demasiado rutinaria, no hay nada nuevo. Creo que eso realmente me afecta. Pero da igual. Ya se me pasará.

Tomó la bandeja de servicio y se acercó a otra mesa mostrando una pobre sonrisa. Si lo que Misaki tenia era aburrimiento, él podía hacer algo para hacer de ése día algo no tan rutinario.

-Hoy no será un día común, mi querida Kaichou.-exclamó por lo bajito Usui, mientras sus labios se curvaban lentamente dándole una pícara apariencia.

* * *

-Ya es hora- se dijo mentalmente Usui.

Había pasado las dos últimas horas sin moverse de su lugar, esperando a que pasara la hora pico en el Maid Latte.

Misaki estaba limpiando las mesas que unos momentos antes estaban ocupadas cuando, sin previo aviso, Usui la tomó de una mano y tiró de ella para hacer que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué haces?-reclamó la chica intentando zafarse. Usui no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando.

-¡¿Usui, qué haces?- gritó de nuevo Misaki cuando el rubio por fin la había soltado, solo que ahora estaba ocupado cerrando la puerta del vestidor.

-¿Usui…?

El susodicho la encaró y dio un paso hacia ella. La expresión de Usui hizo que la chica retrocediera al mismo tiempo que él seguía avanzando. Pero, para su mala suerte, la pared detuvo su avance y él aprovechó para desaparecer el espacio entre ambos, atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su silueta a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces?-dijo Misaki en un susurro con las mejillas encendidas.

-Quería cosas nuevas ¿no?, Kaichou.

Misaki se sonrojó aun mas cuando, después de ésas palabras, vino a su mente una imagen impropia de una jovencita decente como ella. Y su intuición solo le confirmaba que era "éso" lo que Usui insinuaba.

Intentó decir algo para calmar la situación, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca sus labios fueron capturados por otro par de labios que encajaron perfecto con los suyos. Fue en ese instante que su cerebro se desconectó. No podía pensar en otra cosa ajena a la boca intrusa que exploraba la propia sin pedir permiso.

Finalmente fue Usui el que rompió el beso cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno. Miró fascinado el intenso sonrojo de su compañera para volver a besarle por unos segundos. Pasó de la boca al cuello de la chica. En él depositó suaves besos y así fue trazando un camino que iba de la oreja hasta la naciente del pecho. La sentía estremecerse con cada rose y eso simplemente le encantaba. Pensó que, si con unos besos se estremecía, que pasaría si…

Misaki soltó un leve gemido al sentir a Usui recorrer el camino que había marcado con la punta de la lengua.

-ah… ¡Usui!

Eso le gustó.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Hn?

-Di mi nombre.

Abrió un poco más el traje de maid dejando más piel expuesta. Sus besos descendieron un poco mas, procurando no dejar un solo espacio sin tocar. Misaki seguía retorciéndose, soltando gemidos involuntarios que no hacían mas que encender al chico.

Un brazo del rubio comenzó a bajar lentamente por su pecho sintiendo su cuerpo sobre la tela.

En un espontáneo momento de lucidez, Misaki intentó apartar a Usui, pero este volvió a unir sus labios a la vez que alzaba una pierna de ella quedando así en una comprometedora posición.

La situación la llevó a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, obligándolo a prolongar el beso que a cada momento se volvía más intenso.

El sexy rubio tomó a Misaki por la cintura y la acostó suavemente en el suelo colocándose sobre ella; la maid le abrió la elegante camisa blanca mientras lo atrapaba entre sus piernas.

Usui estaba por terminar de deshacer el complicado moño que tenia el disfraz de maid en la espalda, cuando…

-Misaki ¿estas ahí?

La melosa voz de la gerente los devolvió de golpe a la realidad y les recordó que estaban en el Maid Latte, donde se suponía Misaki estaba en horas de trabajo.

Se levantaron a toda velocidad, tratando de que nada de lo que había pasado se notara. Terminaron justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Están bien?

Misaki asintió intentando controlar el sonrojo de su cara.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?

-Pues…-Misaki no tenia idea de qué debía decir ¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicar el hecho de que estuvieran encerrados ahí?

-Pues…pues…nosotros solo… estábamos…

-Misa-chan me pidió ayuda con algo- explicó Usui.

-oh, ya veo. Bien, pues si ya lo resolvieron… te necesito en recepción Misa-chan. ñ.ñ

-Claro

Y sin mirar a Usui,-estaba segura que si lo hacia se sonrojaria hasta un punto inimaginable-, la maid salió de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el Maid Latte:

-Aquí tiene, amo.

-¿Por qué esta tan roja, kaichou?- Usui estaba encantado por verla así, sabia perfectamente a que se debía su sonrojo.

-Yo…estaba pensando… que… que todavía me siento un poco aburrida.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Usui, era eso lo que había esperado todo el día.

-Yo puedo ayudarle con eso, mi amada Kaichou.

* * *

Por fin ¡Vacaciones!

no es necesario estar registrado para dejar review así que les agradecería infinitamente que me digan que les pareció el Fic. ñ_ñ


End file.
